


The Fall

by PinkRambo



Series: The Fall [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened to take Overwatch down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I dislike the actual Blizzard reasoning of why Reaper led a rebellion against Overwatch, and so did a little re-writing of my own. I would rather believe that this is the reason Gabriel destroys Overwatch instead of the fact that he was jealous of Jack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Fall

For years since joining the program, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes had been the best of friends in the eyes of their comrades. They had been more then that, but no one else knew about it. They were so careful that no one ever found out. The pair weren’t stupid, and were sure that at the very least, Ana Amari and Jesse McCree knew about them being together. But that suited them. Spending evenings together, missions working side by side. Aside from the war against the Omnics, their lives were perfect. 

At least everything was perfect right up until Overwatch asked Jack to be the poster boy for the organization. The pair fought over it. Gabriel didn’t want him to take the position, because that would limit their already minimal time together even more, and he was being possessive. Jack needed to take it because he was getting recognized on covert missions and it was putting his teams in jeopardy. The fight lasted for hours, fluctuating between shouting, and quiet conversations. The entire barracks knew by this point that Jack and Gabriel had been seeing each other, and were whispering how long this had been going on. Eventually after hours of fighting the last words that Gabriel said before slamming out of Jack’s room was: “Chose your job over me then. Don’t come crying to me when you’re fucking lonely.”

For weeks afterwards, Blackwatch was on tenterhooks, trying to keep out Reyes way, and not get a shotgun to the face. They were all so very scared of him, more so than normal. Every night, Reyes would go out drinking at a different bar. Nearly the entirety of Blackwatch pleaded with Blake Calhoon to go talk to Reyes. Even at a young age, McCree knew better then to get in the way of the boss man. Blake was the chosen sacrifice to allow their division to get back to normal. Of course unknown to all was the fact that Blake was a Talon operative. He hadn’t started out that way. He had been a man with a mission, a mission to protect his family from the threat of the Omnics. But Talon had found a way to get to him, and it had been through his family. Now he had two groups to defend his family from, and he couldn’t risk them at all.

So Blake, with his short cut black hair styled exactly like Jack’s and green eyes, went looking for his commander. He got more and more frustrated as he went, looking for his Commander, who had been moving around and trying to avoid everyone. So when Blake entered the fifth bar that night to find his Commander at the bar, he stomped his way over to him, and sat down heavily on the stool next to him. “What the fuck is your problem Reyes?” Normally unable to get away with this kind of talk to his commander, he was taking one hell of a risk here. 

Instead of answering him, Reyes ordered him a drink, before he picked up his cigar and took a hard puff of that, exhaling and then glancing over at Black with cold eyes. “Nothing you need to worry yourself about Calhoon.” He replied, before the bartender put down the drink and moved back down the bar. It was clear that the pair didn’t want to be disturbed, but they would be overheard. It was an unfortunate side effect of being in a bar. 

“Nothing to worry myself about? With all due respect Reyes, go fuck yourself. The entire division is more terrified of you than normal. Like fuck man. Who’s been pissing in your cornflakes?” He asked as he picked up his drink and sipped it. “Is it Morrison and his damn Overwatch fame?”  
“Like I’d care what goes on with Jack.” Oh how he was lying to not only his subordinate but also himself. He knew that he still very much cared about what Jack was doing, but they couldn’t be together. The Face of Overwatch couldn’t be with the leader of Blackwatch, the secret service that did the dirty work of Overwatch. “And the Division should be scared of me. I didn’t get where I am because people fucking liked me.” He blew out more smoke, before ordering another drink as he finished the one in front of him. “Jack and I are over anyway. He cared more about his job then me.” 

Blake gave a snort. “We’re Blackwatch, not stupid. We ALL knew you were doing Morrison on the regular. We just didn’t comment on it cause it kept you happy, and less likely to blow our heads off.” He paused and polished off his drink. “Look, the squad was always scared of you before, but now they’re afraid you’ll pull your gun on them and actually kill them. If you need someone else...well I’m sure we can show Morrison how well you’ve moved on.” The Blackwatch operative tentatively reached out and rested his hand on Reyes’ thigh.

Gabriel’s eyes immediately went down to the hand on his thigh and in his inebriated state, considered the pros and cons to doing this. If he followed through with this offer, it would mean that Jack meant nothing. That what he had with Jack was worthless and a waste of time. But at the same time, they were done anyway, something that still tore at Gabriel’s insides. Perhaps he just needed a distraction, and if Blake was willing to provide it, who was he to deny or argue. Laying money on the bar, he stood up and looked down at Blake with bleary eyes. With his hair styled that way, he could almost be Jack...Shaking his head, he righted the beanie he was wearing, and grabbed Blake’s hand, pulling him up. “Let’s go then. I’m not nice, and I’m not gentle. You get one chance to rescind your offer.” 

Blake glanced up at his Commander and smirked, knowing that he had him. “Do I look like a bitch to you?” He asked, which was answer enough for Gabriel, and the pair headed back to the barracks, where Gabriel locked them in a very dark room, and they took care of each others needs as much as they could.


	2. The Seed of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets his hooks in Gabriel, and deeply.

A month passed, and Blake was sure that he had Gabriel’s trust, his emotional attachment. After all, he could never replace Morrison, but he could at least keep him level. He waited for his orders to come through and when they did, he figured he’d throw that wedge deeper between Gabriel and Jack. After all, it was better to have little to no attachments left. It was bad enough that he would occasionally hear Gabriel calling for Jack in his sleep. Blake knew that the man would never feel for him the way that he felt for the Strike Commander, but he was going to make damn sure he never wanted to go back to him. 

He had information that the Commanders were all having a meeting, and jogged his way over to the meeting room. He got there as the Commanders exited the room. “Hey Commander Reyes, you got a minute?” He asked, stopping next to the commanders saluting smartly as was required of him. 

“What’s up Blake? Is this something we can walk and talk about, or do we need to go somewhere...private?” Gabriel’s pause was not lost on Jack, who’s eyes narrowed at Blake, and Blake merely smirked back at him. It was so obvious that the man was jealous with his expressive blue eyes. 

“Private would be best sir.” Blake responded, knowing that the response would make everyone listening in assume that Reyes was going to get a quickie in his room. While this was the furthest from the truth, and Blake was about to drop the heaviest and hardest news that Gabriel would ever hear. They walked away, Gabriel’s arm around his shoulder, and Blake’s around his waist. The pair headed for the Commander’s room, and once they were there, Blake ran his hands through his hair. 

“What do you need?” Gabriel asked, looking at his operative with a tilt to his head. Blake exhaled, making a showing of being nervous about what he was going to bring up. He was nervous, but only that he wouldn’t be believed, not that he would fuck this up. He had to make this convincing so that Gabriel wouldn’t have reason to doubt him. 

“This is...difficult to say. I’ve gotten orders from the higher ups that there’s a mole in Overwatch.” His green eyes carefully watched for a reaction, and Gabriel merely leaned back in his chair and stared at Blake. 

“Why would you know before me? Do you know who it is?” Gabriel was very confused but wary. If there was a mole then he should know of it, so should Jack. They would have been told. 

“They thoroughly vetted me before approaching me about this. They wanted my opinion on who else I thought they could trust, who would be loyal. There’s some...suspicion surrounding you as the Blackwatch Commander, but there’s also suspicion on the Strike Commander. It would be rather obvious if it was you, hence why I told the higher ups that you could be trusted. But Morrison...He’s too pure, too perfect, which makes him the perfect mole. Hide in plain sight. It’s espionage 101. No one would believe he’s the mole, which makes him perfect.” Blake said, right before he found himself pinned against the wall, with Reyes’ shotgun under his chin tilting his head back. 

“You’re making this up Blake. What are you trying to get at?!” Gabriel growled, red flags going up. He couldn’t believe that his best friend, that Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch, the POSTER BOY for Overwatch could be a mole. 

Oh Blake had to be careful. One wrong move and he would no longer have a face. “I’m not lying to you Reyes. Not a single word from my mouth has been a lie. He would be the perfect mole because no one would suspect him. He threw you aside for fame didn’t he? To get into a better position to receive information? I have to investigate more, but this is what I have. Please Gabriel, I need you to trust me on this. I’m not lying to you.” The man was nervous. A twitch could send that shotgun off, and his face into oblivion. 

The man breathed a sigh of relief, as the gun was thrown off to the side before both hands were slammed on either side of Blake’s head. “I want to know everything you find out.” He growled through gritted teeth. He couldn’t deny that Blake was right. It hurt, but he was right. “Do not keep me out of the whatever loop you’ve got.” He said before stepping back away from him. 

“Of course Gabriel. I’ll keep you in the loop. I’m really sorry Gabriel, I wish I didn’t have to ask about this. It makes me feel bad that I’m putting you through this.” He had bought it. Blake was so amused internally that he had managed to do this. He held his hand out but took it back. Comforting Reyes now was a bad idea.

“Get out Calhoon. I’ll call you when I need you. We’ve got a mission briefing later tonight.” Blake listened to him, and left the room, heading to his own and contacted his superiors in Talon to inform them of his progress. 

The mission briefing was for a mission in two weeks given to them by Jack and Gabriel, and a week before the mission Jack sought out Gabriel to talk to him. “Gabe…” He said as they were in a room by themselves.

“Don’t fucking call me that. You’ve lost that right.” Gabriel glared at him, before Jack sighed and sat down across from him.

“Look Gabriel...please. You have to listen to me. There’s an operative in your division that’s leaking information to mercenary bands that oppose us.”

“Oh really? You think one of MY guys is giving out information? Please. That’s insulting that you’d think I wouldn’t or couldn't trust my men. Get out Jack. I don’t want to hear what the fuck you have to say to me on this. It's not one of my guys.” Gabriel was so adamant about this, and Jack gave a sigh. “Just keep it in mind please Gabriel and be careful who share information with.”

With a weariness setting in from not having his best friend on his side, Jack got to his feet, and looked so defeated that Gabriel almost relented. But he couldn’t, not after he had been thrown aside for a promotion. And all the information that Blake was feeding just fit so damn well, so perfectly.

Gabriel got ready for his mission with the crew, and as Blackwatch rolled out everything was going smoothly. However halfway through the mission everything went to hell. Gabriel wasn’t able to stop the loss of six of his good soldiers, McCree losing his arm, and Blake breaking his leg. Talon had set upon the convoy and decimated them, which in the moment, Gabriel was only able to do so much. He couldn’t save six of his men, McCree lost his arm at the elbow, and Blake had a broken leg from debris that fell on him. Of those left alive, Gabriel managed to get everyone home, but the convoy was lost to Talon. He was a snarling mess, and he started to formulate a plan, connecting all the dots and really pinning Morrison as the Mole. It was not a pretty sight around the Blackwatch Barracks. Reyes put out a no entry order on Morrison, and kept planning. With Blake limping around on crutches, Reyes made sure he was completely in on all the plans for what was going down. 

There was an angry Latino man out for revenge and nothing would stop him.


	3. Sweden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad choices are made, but it's too late to stop now

It was determined that the best place to have this confrontation was at the Sweden base a month after the botched Blackwatch mission. It was the UN summit, and there was a formal component to it. Any other point there would be too many armed personnel around, and he couldn’t have that. It had to be perfect. Gabriel organized them all together, not informing McCree of the plan as he was still recuperating after the loss of his arm, and to not make the poor kid choose. He had been close to Ana, and Jack more than the others. Gabriel would not force him to chose between himself and his friends. He could do that to himself, but not to the kid he called his prodigy. 

During this time a few of Blake’s comms were intercepted by Jack, and even though he tried to get into the Blackwatch barracks, he was unable to. He railed against those that tried to stop him, but that didn’t gain him entry to talk to the only person he felt he could trust. And so Jack was left to figure this out on his own coming to the conclusion about who it was that feeding the information much too late. 

No one thought it strange for those of Blackwatch to be at the event. It was well known that when Overwatch held functions, or attended functions that Blackwatch accompanied them. However it wasn’t expected that the trouble would come from Blackwatch themselves. The party was coming into full swing when all of the doors of the building locked down thanks to one of the tech savvy members of Blackwatch, and everyone was locked in the compound. “Gabriel! What’s going on?!” Jacked called out, but recoiled, his perfect dress uniform displaying his medals of honour.

“What am I doing Jack? I’m taking care of the mole. In the best way possible. It’s time for your reign to end.” Gabriel replied, his dark eyes staring down into those sapphire blues that Jack had. He saw, and could nearly taste the fear, the betrayal from off of Jack, and it was sweet. It was vindictive, and so very very delicious. 

“Commander, I won’t kill him, but I’ll keep him here. Please continue with your plan.” Blake said as he stepped forward, a pistol in his hand and trained on Jack. Gabriel, glad for the intervention, moved off, to continue to terrorize those around him. However Blake had another plan. He wasn’t going to give Jack a chance to undo this plan. Talon was coming to kill everyone left alive after Gabriel had started the bomb that would blow this place sky high. 

He knew that he would die, but would be taking Jack with him, and leaving the broken shell that was Gabriel Reyes behind. There would be nothing left of the man after tonight. Jack was weighing his options, and he calculated his risks here. He had to be careful, he had to save everyone as much as possible. A thought pricked his mind, that the man in front of him was none other than Blake Calhoon, whose initials were the same as the signatures on the correspondences he had interrupted. “Wait, you’re BC aren’t you…” Jack said with narrowed eyes at Blake. The man looked so much like himself, he knew, minus the hair colour and eyes. 

“You’re a smart man Jack. Too bad I got to Reyes before you did. You shouldn’t have thrown him aside for the sake of Overwatch. His vulnerability was all your fault, it was all on you. Everything that is happening here is your fault. That promise you gave when you became the Strike Commander? To save the world? How can you save the world, when you can’t even save the man you still love?” Blake taunted. Without hesitation, Blake was in Jack’s face, and his pistol slamming down across his face striking him to the ground. 

“You’re pathetic Jack. You come to an event like this, knowing that there was a mole and you’re unarmed. You fucking disgust me.”

“Why? Tell me why the fuck you’ve done this.” Jack snarled as his nose bled from being broken, and his eyes watered. He wasn’t unarmed. He had a knife on him, but his mama always told him to never bring a knife to a gunfight, and he was taking it literally this time. 

“You promised to protect everyone Jack. I just swore to protect my family. Well guess what, Talon found them first. And threatened to kill them. KILL THEM JACK. THEY SENT ME MY MOTHER’S FINGER IN A FUCKING BOX. WITH HER WEDDING RING.” Blake started to rage, his voice raising as he kept going. “THEY THREATENED TO KILL MY ENTIRE FAMILY. ALL OF THEM. I COULDN’T LET THEM DO THAT.”

“Why didn’t you come to us?” Jack asked, his voice level, and his hand wrapped around the switchblade in his pocket. He sent silent apologies to his mother for not listening to her, but he had to take a knife to this gun fight. He didn’t have a choice. 

“Because they would know. They would have slaughtered my family before you could have gotten there. So I fed them information, and they took what they wanted from Overwatch. I let them take it all.” Blake stepped forward getting closer to Jack, before he crouched lower to him. “How do you think Widowmaker found Ana? It wasn’t a fluke. We knew you would be there that day.” 

That phrase brought back the heart wrenching pain of losing Ana all over again. With that switchblade firmly in hand, he sprung it out and stabbed into Blake’s neck, and through his throat, catching that gun with only a single round being expended into his thigh. All while this was going on people were screaming, crying, and the building was shaking. Trying hard to get out, Jack headed for an exit, carrying that handgun in his right hand. 

He was nearly out when Gabriel appeared in front of him. There was two options here. Jack had killed Blake and was fleeing to Talon, or Blake was actually the Mole and Gabriel had been played. His hands tightened on his shotguns, seeing the blood on Jack’s beautiful face, and his thigh. “I can’t let you go Jack. You are going to die here.” Gabriel said, right before the building started to explode the sound distant away from them but getting closer. The pair were faced off, and Jack brought the gun up, tears in his eyes. “Please get out of my way. I don’t want to kill you. Anyone I could kill, but not you. Please don’t make me.” Jack was begging. He couldn’t do this. Anyone he could kill. Anyone. Give him a target and he will remove them with extreme prejudice, but not Gabriel, not the man who had warmed his heart, his days, his nights. 

The tears fell, and Gabriel remained unmoved, bringing his own guns up to bear at Jack. “You want to live you’ll have to kill me.” Jack winced at the coldness in his voice and felt the tears falling. He threw down the pistol at Gabriel’s feet, and brought his hands up as another explosion happened much closer this time. Screams happened all around them, screams of terror, death, and pain. Gabriel was nearly feeding off them, wanting more and more. His eyes were slowly becoming more and more red instead of that dark chocolate colour Jack had fallen in love with. 

In the moment before the explosion happened under their feet, Jack opened his arms and watched Gabriel. “I never stopped loving you. I’m so sorry, I would change so many things if I could do it over again.” Gabriel’s expression broke, and he lowered his guns just as the ground under their feet exploded with a hard sound of death and turmoil. Jack screamed as he felt debris tear his face apart, fire burn the flesh, and his uniform catch fire, his legs crushed under debris that was tossed up. His head struck a rock and he was silent, knocked out and praying that he lived through this.

Gabriel on the other hand was nearly standing on top of the explosion and felt it consume the majority of him. What was left was a bundle of pain filled nerves. His mind was consumed with the pain, screaming with every fiber left in his being. But one single thought stayed with him. “I never stopped loving you…”


End file.
